Blog użytkownika:Aguletka Free/Rozdział 11 ,,Nietypowy złodziej''
Co tam! Dam drugi rozdział skoro go napisałam! WTOREK (1 Listopada), WIEŻA TYTANÓW, 20:19 Z perspektywy Alwina. Dlaczego ci Tytani nie mogą pozwolić nam iść z nimi na misję? Prawdopodobnie przez to, że Slade nas znienawidził. Ciągle nie umiemy zrozumieć tych mocy Slade' a. Ale, co poradzić? Bobbie wróciła z treningu dosłownie cała czerwona z masą siniaków na całym ciele. Tłumaczyła się, że to kara. Na początku myśleliśmy, że ją bili! Ale ona tylko przebiegła 2 kilometry sprintem (Jakim cudem przegrała w wyścigach?). Siniaki były spowodowane nieudanymi gwiazdami, rundakami (któż wie co to jest?), saltami i innymi rzeczami. Teraz siedziała zziębnięta na kanapie w ciepłym, wełnianym swetrze, ciepłymi spodniami i grubymi skarpetkami popijając kakao. W końcu wróciła tylko w różowym stroju, który odkrywał całe nogi i ręce. Cud, że się nie przeziębiła. Amy siedziała obok Bobbie. Razem oglądały jakiś serial dla nastolatek. Ja zostałem zmuszony do zrobienia lekcji z chemii! -Amy – powiedziałam męczennie – Jaki jest symbol chemiczny, ee… srebra? -Nie wiem – powiedziała siostra wpatrując się w ekran. -Bobbie? – spytałem. -Srebra? – Bobbie zmarszczyła brwi ciągle patrząc w ekran – Ag? Chyba, ale nie jestem pewna. Równie dobrze może być H. Amy szepnęła coś do Bobbie -Tak. Ale on o tym nie wie – powiedziała głośno Bobbie. Że czego nie wiem!?!? Uśmiechnęły się do siebie. W tym samym czasie do salonu weszli Tytani. Mieli ponure miny. Z wyjątkiem Gwiazdki, która była czerwona jak burak. Bardziej niż Bobbie. -Co się stało? – spytała Amy. -Mamy do czynienia z nietypowym przestępcą – powiedział Robin. -Dlaczego nietypowym? – spytałem. -Bo jest nieziemsko przystojny – powiedział Bestia – jak to możliwe, że jest przystojniejszy ode mnie?! -Właściwie nie ma w tym nic dziwnego – powiedziała Raven. Bestia spojrzał na nią z otwartą buzią, ale nic nie powiedział – Innym słowom: oczarował Gwiazdkę. -Jak wyglądał? – spytała Amy. -Blondyn? – spytała Bobbie. -Szatyn – odpowiedziała Gwiazdka z rozmarzeniem. Nie zauważyła jak Bobbie się krzywi. To przez Gwiazdkę czy przez to, że nie lubi szatynów. Hej, ja jestem szatynem! -Oczy zielone? – spytała znowu Bobbie. -Błękitne. -Karnacja? -Opalona. -Hm…Miły? W sensie rzucił się na was z tekstem stylu: Zaraz was zabiję!!!! Hahahaha!! Czy raczej coś w styku: Witajcie Młodzi Tytani. Czekałem na was… -Do dziewczyn jest miły – powiedział Robin -O! Ile ma lat? – spytała Amy. -Koło siedemnastu – powiedziała znowu rozmarzona Gwiazdka. -Czyli nic ciekawego – stwierdziły w tym samym czasie Bobbie i Amy. Wszyscy się zaśmiali. No ja myślę! Jak Amy mogłaby się zakochać w przestępcy! A Bobbie? Nie… -Tak czy siak – powiedział Cyborg jedząc kanapkę z kurczakiem – Chcemy, by Amy i Bobbie poszły z nami następnym razem. -A ja?! – krzyknąłem. -Eeeem – powiedział zakłopotany Cyborg – Ty… też właściwie możesz iść. -Bobbie? – spytała Gwiazdka – Wiem, że to nie na miejscu, ale… Kiedy masz urodziny? -Za dwa dni – powiedziała Bobbie. Serio?! Gwiazdka kiwnęła głową. Ciągle była nienaturalnie smutna. Nagle zadzwonił alarm. -Znowu? – spytała Raven. -Tytani, wio! – krzyknął Robin. BANK W JUMP CITY, 21:00 Z perspektywy Bobbie. -Jesteśmy tu równo o dwudziestej-pierwszej – stwierdził Cyborg. Nagle z banku wyszedł chłopak. Musiałam przyznać, że przystojny. Czarne włosy, do ramion, idealnie opalona cera i… STOP! Gwiazdka mówiła, że ma błękitne oczy, podczas gdy on ma czarne… Na jego twarzy pojawił się piękny uśmiech, a na policzkach pojawiły się łobuzerskie dołeczki. Dopiero teraz zobaczyłam, że nie ma koszuli. Ale za to miał idealnie wyrzeźbiony brzuch. -Łał – szepnęła mi na ucho Amy. Przygryzłam wargę. Przyznać muszę, że akurat na mnie to wrażenia nie robi. Właściwie ja zwracam uwagę na charakter, a nie na wygląd. A na treningach zawsze jest kilka facetów, którzy ćwiczą i są bardziej umięśnieni nić ten tu chłopak. Fakt, miał koło 17 lat. -Proszę, proszę… - powiedział. Miał wyjątkowo aksamitny głos – Widzę, że przyszły panie. Jesteś piękna, droga ciemnowłosa niewiasto – Ej, Amy się zarumieniła! – I… – spojrzał na mnie jak na dziwadło, miałam ochotę krzyknąć coś w stylu: ,,Co? Jestem brzydka, ha!’’ – cudowna albinosko… Masz przepiękne oczy. Idealnie kontrastują z twoim kolorem skóry i włosów. Że jak? Spojrzałam na oczarowaną Amy. Ona spojrzała na mnie i od razu się opamiętała. To tylko głupek. Raven nauczyła mnie docierać do umysłów, które nie zajrzały do mnie. W tym ty. To była telepatyczna wiadomość od Amy. Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi. Dlaczego Raven nauczyła ją, a mnie nie!? -Tytani, wio! – krzyknął Robin. Tytani skoczyli na tego chłopaka. Co ja, Amy i Alwin mieliśmy robić. Ni stąd, ni z owąd koło nas pojawił się ten chłopak. -Witam, moje miłe… Jestem Fernando. -Miałam kota o imieniu Fernando – wypaliłam – Ale umarł, gdy miałam 6 lat… -Nie martw się – powiedział aksamitnym głosem Fernando – ja cię nie opuszczę… -Nie, nie – powiedziałam zmieszana – Źle zrozumiałeś. Właściwie wstyd mi przyznać, ale to ja go niechcący zabiłam. Przewróciłam na niego żelazko. Fernando patrzył na mnie jak na idiotkę. Potem spojrzał na Amy i rzekł: -Ty nie jesteś taka podła, prawda? Amy pokręciła przymilnie głową na znak NIE. Nagle Alwin uderzył go pięścią w głowę. Potem się jej chwycił drugą ręką i powiedział pod nosem chyba: auć. -Zostaw moją siostrę! – krzyknął. -Tak, widać podobieństwo – powiedział spokojnie Fernando – A co z tą albinoską? Twoja dziewczyna? To Alwina zbiło z tropu. Fernando zaśmiał się przyjaźnie. -Nie? Dobra wiadomość dla mnie… -Ty, głupku! – nie wytrzymałam i kopnęłam go w brzuch. Amy roześmiała się na widok miny tego chłopca. Ona najwyraźniej też go nie polubiła, bo kopnęła go w twarz. Fernando stracił przytomność. STOP! Znikł? I pojawił się przy Tytanach. Spojrzeliśmy w tamtą stronę. Z perspektywy Gwiazdki. Ten chłopak pojawił się nagle za mną i położył swoją dłoń na moim ramieniu. Ale miał miłą i ciepła dłoń! -Witaj… -Gwiazdko! – krzyknął Robin i rzucił się na tego chłopca. On zniknął i Robin wleciał na mnie. Oboje się wywaliliśmy. Chłopiec podszedł od tyłu Raven. Coś powiedział, coś pogadał i dostał w twarz mocą Raven. Należało mu się! Mimo, że jest tak przystojny… Zaraz jednak pojawił się koło Bestii i powalił go jednym kopnięciem. Najwyraźniej niechętny do bicia dziewczyn zajął się Cyborgiem. -Wstawaj, Gwiazdko – powiedziała Amy stojąca nade mną. Dopiero teraz doszło do mnie, że leżę na Robinie. Wstałam i pomogłam mu wstać. -Co on…? – zaczęłam. -Umie się teleportować – westchnął Alwin stojąc koło Robina. -Gdzie Bobbie? – spytałam przerażona. -Uparła się, że musi coś załatwić – powiedziała Amy. Wtedy to, nie wiem jak Cyborg padł bez zasilania. Z tyłu miał dziurę, w której były różne kable. -Uważajcie! – wrzasnęła głowa Cyborga – on potrafi nieźle walczyć! Koło mnie pojawiła się zdyszana Bobbie. Zauważyłam, że ma popruty sweter i dziurę na łokciu. Dało się widać fioletowego siniaka. Dała Amy i Alwinowi kije. -Musimy coś zrobić, nie? – usprawiedliwiła się Robinowi, który patrzył na ten pomysł krzywym spojrzeniem. -Ale uwa… - nie zdążył skończyć, ponieważ bliźniaki rzuciły się na Chłopaka. Bobbie stała koło nas – Swoją drogą skąd masz te kije? -Wiedziałeś, że w krzakach są różne rzeczy? – odpowiedziała Bobbie. -A ty nie masz broni? – spytałam zdziwiona. Bobbie uśmiechnęła się do mnie tajemniczo. -Wolę chyba walczyć rękoma – spojrzeliśmy po sobie z Robinem – No co? Ewentualnie ze wstążką… ale, wiesz… raczej rękami, nie? Kiwnęłam głową. Razem z nią i Robinem pobiegliśmy pomóc Raven i bliźniakom. Chłopak od razu rzucił się na Robina. Nie rozumiem dlaczego nie chce atakować nas, kobiet… Bynajmniej ja nie zamierzam… Spojrzał na mnie swoimi pięknymi czarnymi oczami… I nagle czerwony but walnął go w twarz. Bobbie uśmiechnęła się do mnie. WIEŻA TYTANÓW, 23:01 -To bolało – jęknął Bestia, gdy Gwiazdka oczyszczała mu ranę na policzku – Ten chłoptaś jest całkiem niezły. Ale go pokonaliśmy! -Głównie dzięki mnie – powiedział dumny jak paw Alwin. Tak… najwyraźniej zasad nie bicia nie dotyczyła Amy i Bobbie. Innym słowem… nie utrzymały się za długo. Ale tylko Bestia i Bobbie potrzebowali pomocy medycznej. Bestii Fernando rozciął policzek, a on sam zdarł sobie kolano. Bobbie walnął w brzuch pozostawiając po sobie niezłego siniaka. Więc teraz musi mieć zimny okład. Przy okazji dali jej na całe ciało… Kto wie, moze jeszcze jakiś rozdział się dziś pojawi... Nie! Jutro dam długi rozdział opisujący urodziny Bobbie. UWAGA! SPOJLERY!: Potem znów będzie Slade. Potem też. Potem będzie Boże Narodzenie. Potem będzie koniec pierwszego sezonu. Potem będzie drugi dotyczący tych snów... itd. Takie spojlery.. Pozdrawiam, Agata! Spis treści: Rozdział 10 Rozdział 9 Rozdział 8 Rozdział 7 Rozdział 6 -Rozdział 5 Rozdział 4 Rozdział 3 Rozdział 2 Rozdział 1 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach